This invention relates to a device for conditioning (or reconditioning) the tip of a pool cue. The conditioning activity can involve scuffing or grinding the cue tip, or adding chalk to the cue tip. The conditioning device is a portable hand-held implement having an internal battery-powered motor and several separate rotary tip conditioning mechanisms selectively connectable to the motor when contacting the tip of a pool cue.
The concept of mechanically adding chalk to the tip of a pool cue is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 798,914 issued to C. Michaelson on Sep. 5, 1905, shows a chalking device that includes a chalk holder attached to the drive shaft of an electric motor. When the motor is energized and a pool cue is inserted into the device, the rotating block of chalk rubs against the cue tip surface to rechalk the tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,008, issued to C. Espinoza on Dec. 25, 1973 introduces a timing feature to the mechanical chalking apparatus. A timing mechanism de-energizes the motor after a predetermined time, typically ten seconds. The object is to avoid unnecessary energization of the motor and chalk waste caused by prolonged insertion of the pool cue into the chalking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,735, to R. Dickens discloses a chalking apparatus wherein the chalk holder is slidable on the motor shaft so as to engage a motor control switch when a pool cue is inserted into the apparatus. The motor is energized only when a pool cue contacts the chalk.
The present invention relates to a hand-held implement having a spherical housing, an electric motor within the housing, at least two separate cue tip conditioning mechanisms within the housing, and clutch means for selectively transmitting a drive force from the motor to either tip conditioning mechanism when a cue tip is brought into pressure contact with the respective conditioning mechanism.
One of the tip conditioning mechanisms includes means for scuffing or abrading the surface of the cue tip. Another tip conditioning mechanism includes a block of chalk for adding chalk to the cue tip surface. Depending on the apparatus construction, up to four separate tip conditioning mechanisms can be incorporated into the housing.
In the preferred practice of the invention, a powder dispenser is included in the housing. Persons playing pool or billiards can recondition the pool cue tips and at the same time add moisture-absorbing powder to their hands, using a single apparatus.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawing and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.